


You Were Right

by Kaalia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, hey girl I've been exiled girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Tommys just been exiled and even though Technoblade is his enemy, he's still his brother.Family's supposed to be there for each other, right?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	You Were Right

Tommy could only focus on the sound of the rain falling and the chill creeping into his bones to try and distract himself from his thoughts.

Water was leaking through the cracks in the roof of the makeshift hut Dream had built him. It was too dark to see anything, the moon only giving off faint light and it only made everything a million more times scarier.

Not that Tommy got scared, he was a big man… but maybe every time he heard the growl of a zombie, the creak of a skeleton or the hiss of a spider through the thin walls he held himself just _a little bit_ tighter.

The ghost of his brother had left a while ago, returning to the plane in between reality and the next life as the water was hurting his ghostly form too much. Tommy supposed it was some kind of sick joke, being exiled from his country again with Wilbur as his only company.

Except… this time it was ~~his best friend~~ Tubbo who exiled him, not ~~his format idol~~ Schlatt.

But well, maybe he deserved it. He hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions and nearly plunged L'Manburg into war, **again**.

No. That wasn't right. Tommy was always right. Fuck George and his colourblindness, fuck Dream and his greenness. 

~~fuck Tubbo for doing this to him~~

By the time the sun had risen Tommy set about the day with a sense of purpose. Sure Dream might have taken all his shit and taken his land and his friends and almost every reason he had to live but he _would_ get back to L'Manburg if it was the last thing he did.

He made tools first, trying not to get too dejected that it was back to the basics and set about making a mine and trying to find iron.

He needed armour and tools as the enchanted golden Cuisses* he'd found near the ruined portal not too far from here wouldn't hold up for long.

Wilbur had turned up again at some point, the ghost hovering over his shoulder as he watched his brother work. The brunette must have sensed the younger unease and worry because suddenly he felt ghostly arms wrapping around him.

"No one's gonna laugh at you Tommy. You sacrificed everything for your nation and even got exiled for it. No one will laugh at you for it."

Somehow it was exactly what Tommy needed to hear, his walls breaking as he dropped his pickaxe.

He heard footsteps behind him. Too heavy to be Wilburs and Tommy turned, expecting Dream to be here to gloat.

_a small part of him wishing it was Tubbo_

Instead it was Technoblade. His elder brother who he used to look up to so much until he murdered his best friend and blew up his country. It was his brother who taught him how to fight and protected him and-

Tommy ran towards Techno and hugged him. Eyes welling in tears as he climbed onto his brother for dear life.

Whatever taunt Techno had died on his tongue as he hugged his brother back. Heart hurting as he heard the blonde force out in between sobs:

"You were right."

**Author's Note:**

> *cuisses is like the trousers part of armour
> 
> PogChamp please comment :)


End file.
